Baby Sitting Youki 101
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: The gang is given a new mission, it's they're hardest one yet Baby sitting little kids. This should beinteresting. How longwill ittake forinsainity to kick inand howdid Koenmaget Hiei to come?
1. Chapter 1

Baby sitting Youki 101

Summery: Yusuke and the gang are given a new mission, it there hardest yet... baby setting Youki? Woh this should be interesting. How long will it take for insainity to set in and how the heck did Koenma manage to get Hiei to actually babyset, literally? Read and find out.

Hi all, yet another of my outragous, weird and slightly insain idea's.

Yusuke: why can't her favrit show be InuYasha or even Ruroni Kenshin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

The former legendary bandet felt he would break down and cry, how did it come to this? How did the legendary bandet/ assistant spirit detective become a babysetter? Koenma, thats how.

Flash Back...

The four spirit detectives walked into the office of the toddler sized ruler of the three worlds. "So whats our case, I'm actually feeling fired up!" Yusuke said smileing at some action. "Unfortunetly for you Yusuke, you probably won't be fighting any demons, at least not for about a week, your heading to demon world." Koenma said. "Could you elaberate Koenma?" Kurama asked. "Yes, a good friend of mine came forward to me asking for protection for her temple and the children in it." Koenma explained. "Kids?" Yusuke asked raising an eye brow. "Yes, with spirit worlds assistance she and a few of her friends opened a ophanage for the children in demon world." Koenma explained. "Hn, I have never heard of such a place." Hiei grunted. "It's fairily new, it was built about a year ago. You shall travil there and protect it, when she came to me she told me of nurmorus break in's and threatening notes." Koenma said. "That is nothing new in Maki, you know that." Hiei hissed at his time being waisted. "You haven't let me finish Hiei, There is one more element that I have not mentioned." Koenma said closing his eyes and rubbed his temples. "A child was kidknapped from the temple by a very high powered demon, A maybe higher, the girl was later found dead, I won't bother with the details." Koenma said opening his brown eyes. Every one of them was in shock of his words (cept Kurama and Hiei). "But Koenma, why would this demon break into the temple and just kill one?" Kurama asked after it sank in an Kuwabara and Yusuke where back to normal. "That is why she came to me, one of her many threats where as follows '_One child will die at the hight of the full moon and the rest shall die at the hands of the red demon that will consume the school._'" Koenma said folding his hands together, he then took from his pocket a remote. "This is the child that was taken and found dead." He replied as a picture screen...thingy, showed a picture of a young girl no more than 6 years of age. She had long black hair that had small red tips at the end of the strand of hair. An ice blue moon on her forhead and three small slash marks made up her demonic markings, she had innocent warm red eye's as she beemed at them.

"This next picture is of the temple that they live in." Koenma announced. A temple similar to that of Genki's poped up on the screen, in fact it was almost exactly the same, few diffrences could be seen and only thoughs who spent a lot of time at Genki's temple would most likely notice, only one thing was really noticable, a lot more plants where placed there in a garden and the corner of, most likely, a training ground in that back as only a corner of it was shown. "Thease are the four girls that run the temple." Koenma voiced his narration. Four girls picture's flashed on the screen. "The first one from the right is Yugi Neko." The girl named Yugi had long brown hair that was put into a simple poney tail, long bleached gold bangs that defied gravity hugged next to her face, a red wings baseball cap that had been twisted backwards sat on her head. She had emroled green eye's, actually only one was shown as she was winking and holding up a V- for victory sign. "The next one is Mizumaru Shindo." Mizumaru had long dark brown hair that, at first glance, seemed black. She too had brillant green eye's. She had a half smile that flashed across her face. "The one next to Mizumaru is Rain Kitsune," Rain had long black hair that was put up into a high pony tail but sharp pure white tips where on her bushy bangs (Like Kenshin from ruroni Kenshin), her eye's where a daziling blood red as she too gave a half smile on the screen. "The last one is Amaya- " "Achuu!" Yusuke sneezed loudly. "Bless you Urameshi." Kuwabara said promply. Amaya had long black hair that reached far past where the screen had been cut off at the shoulders, her bangs where a blazing red. Her eye's where an the same red as her bang's.

"Hey todler, are thease girls all human?" Yusuke asked seeing no demonic features besides Amaya's eyes but knew better, still guys curosity got the better of him. "No, these girls have the talent to all change their out side demeaner to look like normal humans." Koenma replied. "Yugi Neko is a cat/snake demon, Mizumaru is a mid-night kitsune/human, a hanyou. Rain is a Kitsune/human/fire demon. Amya is a human/ fire demon." Koenma explained. "The child that was killed was a forbidden child." Koenma said. "That really pisses me off, killing a child like that!" Yusuke said angered. "Get use to it detective, children are killed every day in Maki especially forbidden childen and hanyous, the weak die and the strong survive that is the rule in Maki.' Hiei said emotionlesly. "Yes but you never killed like that did you?" Yusuke demanded. Hiei didn't ansure but ignored. Yusuke suddenly flashed back to somthing Hiei had said during the Sensui affair. 'You think thats the first child Kurama has killed in his time?' "Shorty you discust me." Kuwabara muttered. "Then the fox does as well?" Hiei said. Kuwabara just glare at him as if saying 'thats not the same thing'. An unconfortable silence filled the room.

"O.K. then, lets get that portal open again heh." Koenma said nervously.

End Flash back...

Kurama ran out side to another child's call for help. A young snake hanyou had got himself caught in the top of a tree. The tree looked as if it would fall over because it had been hit many times by a sword or axe. It's root's where comeing out. He would have to climb it the old fashon way. He begain inching his way up the tree careful of not grabbing the wrong branch. "Please help! I hate hights!" The young one yelled. Kurama grabbed onto the branch nearrest the child. "Then how come you came up here." He asked cureously. "Danny ddddared mmmme ttto." The child stuttered. He had dark brown hair that was cut short to about where his eye brows and ears where (like trunks off of DBZ or Miroku off of InuYasha only with out the poney tail.) His green tail tirled around the tree branch as the young boy clinged for dear life. His golden cat like eye's1 where shut tight. He wore a white T-shirt and black sports pants. Danny, the boy that had tricked him, was one of the more mascheveous children, a kitsune hanyou, liked to play pranks and would be fairily good with it, Kurama almost was caught in one the first hour he was there. So far the kit had made it his goal to trap either Hiei (whom had shut him self in a room with in the first hour) or him self (currently climbing down the tree being strangled by the young snake hanyou) in one of the traps he had invented. It took all his will to not let Yoko take over and trap him in one of their own tricks.

"Ttthanks mr. bbut I could have done it my self!" The young one proclaimed pokeing out his chest. Kurama poked him in his stomic makeing the child laugh. Kurama smirked and replied "and thats why you called for help." Kurama said laughter in his voice. The kid glared at him as best he could. "C'mon, lets go inside, I beleive its almost lunch time." Kurama said as they headed back to the temple.

He remembered when they first got to the temple.

Flash back... (roles eye's Yes I know two flash backs are a lot for one update, just deal)

Kurama walked just ahead of the group of three (him, Kuwabara, and Yusuke) As Hiei jumpted from tree to tree not far a way. He looked at the map.

"There should be a set of stairs just up this hill." Kurama replied to Yusuke's constant complants of how he hated hikeing. And sure enough, a set of snow white steps lined going up another steep hill. Yusuke groaned at the sight of them.

"Did Grandma build this place or somthin!" Yusuke said. Kurama sweat dropped and started up the stairs.

"Who are you!" A girl at the top of the stars glowered down at them. She had long thigh length black hair with blood red tips that matched her blood red eye's. She wore a pair of black black training pants with a black cover over it (Like Genki's w/ diff. colors) Her black training shoes where firmly on the ground, she wore a red preistess top with black desighns on the sleeves. Her hair had been tied up into a long poney tail (like Kikyou's from InuYasha). A contanna in a black sheith hung at her side, her right hand lay protectively upon the matching black hilt. She was the same hight as Hiei. She looked like Amaya from her picture in Koenma's office except her hair was in a poney tail now. She glared back at them. Her eye twitched as she lept to the side as Hiei apeared slashing a sword at her, a few strands of long raven black hair fell slowly to the ground. Amaya's eye's flashed violently as she unsheithed her sword and slashed back at him. Metal clashed agenst metal as they met head on. Hiei smirked as Amaya growled and pushed him back.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei didn't answer but kept his blood red eye's upon her matching blood red ones.

"Leave Hiei be." Kurama said smileing, walking up the stairs as the fight was at the top. Yusuke grumbled, following Kurama. Kuwabara looked on nervously at the two. He soon came out of his daze and followed the other two. Amaya shreeked in flustration as she yet again missed Hiei.

"Would you quit playing around! Who the hell are you!" She yelled hot headedly.

"Hn." was all he replied. His eye's widened slightly as a fire ball blazed past his face. Amaya pinned him to a tree with great speed and anger2. Her sword pointed at his throat. Now that Hiei was close enough to her he could see a tattoo on the side of her neck, a black dragon with wings and no feet but clawed hands seemed to float motionlessly in front of two crossing swords, one that had the chinease charictor condeamed and the other with the Japanise charictor for forbidden on the tip.

'The mark of a child that is damned.' Hiei thought not averting his gaze from her eye's that seemed to be a mirror of his own.

"I wouldn't do that." came a sing song voice. Amaya's eye twitched as she looked up at a girl sitting in a tree branch. She looked like the girl Yugi from Koenma's office, she wore a pair of black hankima's with a green tank top, she had a bow over her shoulder with shirkens linging her belt that hung off her waist. Hiei took his chance and kicked Amaya in her stomic sending her flying back into the nearest tree. Amaya was up in a flash. Her eye's flashed dangerously as her aura flared. She rushed at Hiei whom stood redily(sp?) for her. In a flash another girl showed up taking her black gloved hands and putting them on either side of the sword flat as if putting them togeather in prayer, and throwing the sword flat and a way from her stomic and then elbowing Amaya in the diaphram. Amaya fell to her knees clutching her stomic. She looked up at her giving the new girl a pouty face.

"Aww jeeze did yea have ta hit me that hard, that hurt Rain." She wined.

The girl that was Rain rolled her eye's smirking.

"Well if you wouldn't have tried to kill our guest then I wouldn't have to."

"I told yea so." Yugi replied still on her tree branch.

"Oh Shut up Yugi." Amaya replied playfully. Yugi jumpted from her branch to the ground next to Hiei whom sheithed his sword. The girl looked back at Hiei and the others whom had made it to the top step.

She had the same eye's as Amaya and her mid-night black hair reached down to her waist, her gloved hands lay at her side, she wore baggy black paints with regular tennise shoes, a black tank top and a black cape with a blue dragon on it's back, a hood was attached to it, the string that held it onto Rain's back was kept in place by a cristal. She had a silver dragon pendent around her neck with ruby red eye's that matched her own blood red eye's.

"I'm sorry bout Amaya, she lets her temper get the best of her somtimes." Rain said sweat dropping. Amaya stood up in an instant.

"He started it!" She shouted, pointed an accusing finger at Hiei whom looked back at her unfased.

"Well, he did." Yusuke shruged.

Hiei just hn'ed and disappear.

Kuwabara's eye twitched.

"Stupid shorty, always acting so tuff." Kuwabara huffed.

"Hello, I see all of you have made it here o.k." A girl stepped out of the shadows, her half smile was a mirror of the one she had given on the picture in Koenma's office. Mizumaru wore black caprees and a white silk chinease top that showed a small bit of her slim waist as her black training shoes stepped softly and silently on the ground.

"Hiya Mizu-chan " Yugi said plesently.

Yugi proceeded to take out a bagel and take a bit outta it.

"YUGI! THAT MY BAGGEL!2" Lor shouted looseing her calm.

Rain smacked her face with her palm shacking her head.

"Here we go again."

Amaya snickered as Mizumaru snatched the bagel out of Yugi's hand.

Yusuke blinked, her speed rivled Hiei's...Amaya's was just about the same, at lest when she was mad, Rain, oh man, she had Hiei's speed! And Yugi, He couldn't really tell. Man, these girls where somthin, if they where as good at fighting as they where at running, why where they in charge of baby sitting todlers?

---------------------

Good question Yusuke but that won't be answered until next episode... I mean chapter U Any way heres the vocab,

1) Poisonous snakes have slit like pupels like a cats, cool huh

2)' That one came from my friends came up with and is entirely hers, I just like it, so I put it in there but it's all hers, Her name is Mizu-chan by the way, that why the charictors based off her.

There yea go, first chapie all done for this story please R/R and if any of the names are wrong...don't say anything cause I probably won't change it and my computer will not allow spell checker because it's messed up and won't get better any time soon.


	2. Dinner and a new scedule

Chapter 2- Dinner and scedule

"Mr. whats ur name?" The small snake hanyou asked as they walked back inside.

"My name is Kurama, Where do you usualy eat?" Kurama replied with another question, he could easily tell by the wounderful smells coming from the left of them but he wanted to let the child help.

"Gosh can't you follow your nose, its dis way!" The snake said tugging at his arm.

"What is your name small one?" Kurama asked woundering out loud.

"I'm Jack, Miss.Amaya gave me that name when I got here." The child named Jack replied happily. Kurama frowned. Jack haddn't had a name before he got here? His parents must have disowned him the minite he was born. This happened often, it had been a while since he had met a hanyou in this pridicament. Living in the human world for so long, he had almost forgotten.

"Well Jack, thank you for helping me." Kurama shook the boys hand as he bounced off into the room to one of the many seats. There where a rang of children that veried from hanyous to humans to demon's to what Kurama suspected a couple of forbidden children.1 Yusuke was nesled between what looked like a young fox cub and Jack, the snake hanyou from earlier. Kuwabara sat next to the fox cub by Yusuke and a possible cat demon. There where about 12 children from what Kurama could see, but he knew better as the fox cub, Danny, did not seem to be present. The girls where eating as well. Kurama looked to find Hiei sitting silently watching everyone in the room looking back to the window when one of the kids would look up to stair (sp?) at him in wounder.

"Kurama, come sit down." Rain said smileing issuing him over.

"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Said two twins giggling.

"Now shush you two." Rain scolded lightly hiding her blush from the cute fox.

"Sorry bout them." Rain applgized jabbing her finger at the girls.

"No problem, they arn't any worse than some of my class mates back in ningenki2." Kurama replied smileing gently taking a sip of the water that was in the cup.

"Hey Kid! That hurts!" Kuwabara wines trying to get the small cat girl off of him.

"Sorry! My claws won't...SORRY!" The small girl says worriedly trying despritly to retract her claws3 Her long golden hair spilled over her face as her brown golden cat eyes looked on in worry as her claws stuck them selves on the new boy's sleeve and most likely into his arm by his reaction. She had a black spegetti strap shirt with a long skirt that had two slits on the sides, her orange cat tail wrapped around her small childs waist in a secure mannor, her orange cat ears sat to the side of her head and three puple slash marks on each of her cheeks.

"Danyail, calm down and relax then try again." Yugi said walking down to the small cat child leaving her bow at her seat. Hiei watched in intrest as the teen took her soft hands and gently rubbed the girls paws calming her down. With that Danyail took a deep breath and retracted her claws. Kuwabara sighed in releif. Hiei returned his intrest back to the window.

'Interesting.' He thought to himself frowning.

"Yo Kuwabara yea ganna live?" Yusuke teased.

"Shut it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"I'm sowwy mr. Kuwabara." The child Danyail apologized looking as if she would cry.

"It's sokay kid, your to cute to be mad at anyway." Kuwabara said patting her on the head smileing. She giggled and laughed.

"Hey Yug' You seen Danny?" Lor asked noticing the young boy was missing.

Yugi sat back down thinking.

"No, I haven't seen him since about an hour ago. He said his head hurt and he was going to his room." Yugi replied thoughtfully.

"I'll save some dinner for him." Yugi added cheerfully rushing back into the kitchen.

"Ahem, well just to let you all know our scedule for the daily training has changed." Lor announced. The children all looked in curousity.

"Yup, from now until...ahem further notice all the girls will be training with us, and all the boys are going to go with the visitors." Tara said excitedly.

The room was silent for a moment until the children all casted their oppinions to each other.

"What!" Yusuke yelled quieting the room.

"Yusuke, can I speak with you and Kuwabara a moment." Kurama asked polightly.

Yusuke stomped out of the room and Kuwabara followed him cureously.

"We have to be trained by those idets?" Danny suddenly appeared by Ria.

"You shouldn't call them idets, because then what would that make you?" Ria asked looking at him questioningly.

"What do yea mean by that?" Danny asked offended even though he didn't know what she ment.

"You see, Kurama-kun didn't fall into any of your traps, which mean you haven't been able to out smart him. So if you call him an idet, what are you saying about your-self?" Ria restated her question.

"humph!" Danny said smuggly.

"I still think those two are baka's." HE said gesturing toward Kuwabara and Yusuke who had just entered to room.

"What about Hiei-san? What of him?" she asked smileing down at the kit.

"I havn't a clue, he's just plan creepy I guess." Danny mumbled.

"Well, you should eat quickly, otherwise you won't know where to go for your training session." Ria replied pushing him by the back intot he kitchen,

Ria:

Danny: --'''

Yugi:

Autherness:

my cat: 3

Everyone: That was somewhat random...

Well now that thats done Happy new year! woot woot. Yeah sorry for not updateing lately, and fr the update being so short, I've had a writters block on this story -.-'' anywho here are the thingys

1)I consider not only ice/fire demon children to be forbidden children, I think of a forbidden child to be any child to mix with another clan that is the oppisite of them, or ancent waring clans like parsay, water and fire demons, dog cat demons, human/demon but I just mostly refurr to them as Hanyou's and maybe mid-night kitsune's and regular kistunes, just diffrent types

2) for those of you who don't know that means human world.

3) when cats are young or have a disability, or are scared, as well as nervous, they have problems retracting their claws.

Well read and reveiw plz. Thankies in advance.


	3. Another Holocaust

If I do get into trouble it will be worth it.

Hello! Yes many of you have chain-mail but this is a life or death situation and if you really don't care please just read and paste your user name at the bottom. Just read and you'll know why.

While you are asleep tonight, warm under the covers, hundreds of thousands of children in Uganda (Also known as the "night walkers") will be making a 5 mile trip from their homes to metal cages; their only force of protection. You might think this is a bit odd, and they're only doing this once, right? You're wrong. Thousands and thousands of children must make this 2 hour trip every night, and every morning. Why, you ask? To save their lives. Named "the Next Holocaust" an Army Force in Uganda, Africa called the LRA are tearing children all over Uganda from their homes. This might not seem important to you, but please. Take just a moment to read this. These kids need their story to be told.

During the dark nights in small Uganda villages, members of the LRA rip through, abducting thousands of children from their homes. Some of these kids they do not even bother keeping alive. The ones that they do decide to keep are forced to witness the terror of death and bloodshed each and everyday. Children as young as 10 years old are forced to fight in the LRA. Rounded into groups, these bands of children are cruely beaten and sometimes slaughtered ruthlessly by higher LRA members. These kids are given threats of death if they do not commit dealings such as killing innocent civilians. Some are ordered to kill their own parents. Others are forced to kill their friends, and brothers. Whole families may lie in the streets dead. That isn't uncommon. And that is only the older children. What is to happened to the toddlers and babies ripped away? The LRA simply kill them.

Stripped from their homes these Ugandan children will most likely never see their families ever again. As if forcing these young children to fight and kill was not horrid enough, it might disturb you to know that most are forced to become sex slaves in addition to the killing; simply for the LRA's enjoyment.

Without good food or shelter, the abducted children must spend most of their lives in the LRA camps. Often times they become infested with diseases. And the rule is: whoever isn't able to walk must be killed.

So now I get back to the "Night Walkers". In order to spare themselves from the punishments of the LRA, most children must make a deadly treck twice a day. Taking 2 hours in Africa's heat without water or food. If this message has made you cry, or at least made you think, please continue. We have to help.

With all the terror set before these helpless souls, an equally disgusting threat illuminates in the U.S.

U.S. Senators are proposing to refuse the right for Ugandan children from being escorted to the United States. That is ridding these children of possibly their only chance to be free from the vile clutches of the LRA. These are only kids after all. Worthless sacks of dirt in the eyes of the LRA.

Now please. I know that most of us want to help. We see all of this horror on TV. On the internet. It's all around, but we feel helpless to do anything. We want to help, but it just doesn't seem to fit into our busy schedules. But we CAN do something about this. Maybe it's not donating $1000 dollars to the cause...or taking a trip to Africa to give them hope. Most of us aren't able to do anything like this. But we CAN. And we SHOULD! If this message has persuaded you to help, please go to this you can E-mail the senators of your state, telling them that their decision is wrong. (Don't worry, it's pre-written)

Think how much we can do by simply getting the word around. Re-post this to everyone you know. Once it's in the public eye that this is a horrible happening, it will be easier for the world to take on this problem. Together.

How hard is it to simply re-post this message? If you are willing to help, please re-post this as "While you're asleep tonight..." so as many people as possible can know about this. Even us "little" people can making something big happen! Please. I and millions of others beg for your simple help to help out those in need.

I know I've asked a lot, but if you are serious about trying to make a difference in the world, please do but one more simple thing for the kids of Uganda.

Pray for them tonight.

After your hectic day finally calms down, take just a few seconds to pray for the kids of Uganda. Pray for the strength they need. Pray for the hope they need. Now this won't cost you any money, but if you are willing to take a few moments to recognize those in trouble, it might just make a world of difference.

If these were your children, you WOULD care. If these were your children you would WANT the world to help. Perhaps that is what the helpless mothers of these Ugandan kids are thinking. Maybe, just maybe we can answer their prayers.

All who believe that the senate is WRONG to deny these Ugandan captives to seek comfort in the United States sign below. Let's see if we can get at least 500 people:

1) sanori - (This makes me sick. We have to help even if it's in the smallest way possible.)

2) Kassidy thiz makez me sick i feel tearz cumin on & i wanna help if i can f tha LRA!

3)LaLa777Kids are suffering, we need to do something. If the United States can spend 1.2 trillion in the war, what the f is keeping them from helping this litle kids.

4)Basia (aka-rcandygirl) OMG I really wanna help even if it is only a little bit.

5) Yugihoshi-That is the most vile and inhumane thing ever! The U.S. needs to get off their obese butts and help those poor kids!

6) Mizumaru42 We can't have another holocaust! We need to stop this!

7) Fantom Kitsune This is sick imorral, wrong and it makes me want to throw up! If this is what the U.S. turns their backs on then they have no pride nor shame!

Even if we can't physically help those kids, we can help spread knowledge of them so that maybe someday their problem will be known worldwode and action can be taken.


End file.
